


Синдром Капгра

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Синдром Капгра — синдром из области психиатрии, при котором больной верит, что кого-то из его окружения или его самого заменил двойник.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Туман зловеще стелился по земле, опутывая собой горящие красной листвой деревца, нависая над пожухлой травой. В этих местах он был частым гостем. А потом он таял под холодными лучами осеннего солнца, что медленно карабкалось по небосводу. Небо в такое время было безоблачным, окрашенным в сине-жёлтые пастельные градиенты. Увядающая природа уже не тянулась к небесному светилу, сбрасывая мёртвую листву на холодную землю. Живые твари же занимались своими простыми делами: боролись за самок, запасались пищей для долгой зимы. Чуть более разумные твари спешили влиться в свою рутину: отвозили детей в школы, торопились на свои нелюбимые работы. Город за окном прощался с последними ночными огнями, открещиваясь от бурной и развязной ночной жизни, вновь становился просто деловым мегаполисом.

Внутри, как и всегда, было светло. Чёрный пол всё ещё контрастировал с молочно-белыми стенами, вода в бассейне была всё так же была окрашена кроваво-красным, Хлои были по-прежнему прекрасны: смотрели своими холодными, как арктические льды, глазами, говорили всё тем же мелодичным и приятным голосом, их кожа была всё так же бела и чиста. Но за окном была жизнь. Внутри же была пустота. Тишина и ненужный простор создавали неуютное ощущение, от которого хотелось спрятаться, забиться в угол. Но это неясное ощущение уходило так же стремительно, как и приходило, вызывая лишь недоумение.

— Почему ты такой молчаливый сегодня? — оторвавшись от книги, спрашивает Элайджа.

— Ты спрашиваешь это каждый день, — переведя взгляд на собеседника, без раздумий отвечает Гэвин.

Камски ещё несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел на Рида, но после тяжёлого вздоха вновь вернулся к чтению. Вернулась и тишина. Начала неестественно и непривычно давить. Гэвин всё ещё смотрел на мужчину напротив.

— Что за книгу ты читаешь? — наконец задаёт вопрос он.

Элайджа слегка замешкался, всё ещё не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Карл Ясперс. «Стриндберг и Ван Гог», — отвечает он, а потом вновь переводит взгляд с книги на Рида. — Хочешь, чтобы я что-то процитировал?

— Я был бы не против, — вновь спокойно, уверенно и без задержки отвечает Гэвин.

Камски немного задумался, очевидно, над тем, что стоило бы процитировать. Потом он неторопливо перебирает пальцами страницы; найдя нужную, прочищает горло.

— «Как больная раковина порождает жемчужину, так шизофренический процесс может породить неповторимые духовные творения. И как мало тот, кто любуется жемчужиной, думает о болезни раковины, так же мало тот, кто впитывает животворящую для него силу художественных творении, думает о шизофрении, которая, быть может, была условием их возникновения. Но тот, кто стремится к познанию, тот спрашивает о генезисе и взаимосвязях и не позволяет нигде ставить пределы своим вопросам», — голос его тихий, спокойный и размеренный. Читал он неторопливо и выразительно. Когда прекратил, вновь перевёл взгляд на собеседника, который всё так же смотрел на него. — Умеют же философы красивые метафоры подбирать, не правда ли?

***

Коннору не особенно-то нравилась осень. Она была… тоскливой. Было грустно наблюдать за тем, как всё увядает. А если прибавить к этому холод и частые дожди, то, да, андроид считал осень худшим временем года. Казалось бы, в каждом сезоне есть свои плюсы: зимой всё такое белое, красивое, холодно, правда, но зато зимой празднуют Рождество; весной много цветов, поют птицы, все люди кажутся счастливее после зимних холодов; летом тепло, вокруг зелень, люди уезжают в отпуска. В общем, везде есть свои плюсы, но в осени Коннор не может найти плюсов.

Андроид вышел из такси, обошёл все лужи на тротуаре, зашёл в незнакомый подъезд, поднялся по лестнице. И вот он у пункта назначения — у двери квартиры детектива Гэвина Рида. Ордера на обыск квартиры не было, поэтому, очевидно, пришёл он не за этим. Пришёл он осмотреться, может, расспросить соседей. Коннор, конечно, не был уверен, что у Гэвина вообще были какие-то контакты с какими-то соседями, но стоило попробовать. Андроид решил постучать в случайную квартиру, надеясь, что не помешал её жильцам. Дверь открылась, и перед Коннором предстал грозного вида высокий лысый мужчина, явно не ожидавший гостей.

— Здравствуйте, я из полиции Детройта, — андроид показал свой значок. — Надеюсь, я Вам не помешал. Могу я задать пару вопросов?

— Конечно можете, — мужчина почесал затылок. — О чём Вы хотели бы спросить?

— Для начала, мистер… — Коннор специально прервался, ожидая, что человек представится.

— Мистер Холмберг. Мадс Холмберг, — дополнил мужчина.

— Мистер Холмберг, Вы знакомы с Вашим соседом Гэвином Ридом? — профессионально спрашивал андроид.

— Ох, Гэвин. Да, его сложно не знать, если живёшь с ним в одном доме. Он личность довольно… противоречивая, — подбирая слова, ответил Мадс.

— Насколько хорошо Вы его знали? — без промедления задал он ещё вопрос.

— Не очень. Мы встречались раза два. Как я понял, он редко бывает дома. Один раз он приходил за солью. Второй я просто его в подъезде видел. Ничего такого, — после недолгих раздумий говорит мужчина.

— У него были конфликты с другими соседями?

— Да. С мистером Шнайдером. У них и по отдельности характеры не очень, а как они встречаются, так их ругань, наверное, весь дом слышит. Я не знаю, о чём они спорят, но вряд ли это что-то серьёзное. Знаете, соседские склоки. Всегда так бывает, — с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает Мадс.

— В какой квартире живёт мистер Шнайдер? — наверное, такая оперативность в задавании вопросов слегка сбивала собеседника с толку, но Коннор не умел иначе.

— Вон в той, — указывает мужчина на старую дверь.

— Спасибо за помощь, мистер Холмберг, — благодарил мужчину андроид.

Мадс закрывает дверь, а Коннор отправляется к новой цели. Стучит в дверь, но никто не открывает. Стучит настойчивее, и вновь тишина. Немного подождав, андроид решил постучать последний раз. На этот раз он услышал какое-то копошение по ту сторону двери. А позже услышал и недовольный голос:

— Что надо? — спросил хриплый голос из-за двери.

— Здравствуйте, я из полиции Детройта. Мне нужно задать Вам пару вопросов. Это не займёт много времени, — стараясь сделать свой голос как можно более дружелюбным, отвечает Коннор.

— О чём? — человек был всё ещё недоволен.

— О Вашем соседе. Гэвине Риде, — всё так же отвечал андроид.

Зазвенели замки. Вскоре дверь открылась и из-за неё показался старик.

— Неужели сдох наконец-то? — даже немного радостно спросил мистер Шнайдер. — Или натворил чего-то?

— Он пропал. И я хотел задать Вам пару вопросов, вдруг Вы замечали что-то необычное, — спокойно проговорил Коннор.

— Проходи, — старик отошёл внутрь, чтобы андроид мог зайти в квартиру.

Квартира была небольшой, стены тёмных тонов. Странные обои, никаких украшений. Угнетающе.

— Мне кажется, что он торгаш. Редко дома бывает, тупой как пень. Наверное, пришил клиент, — с каким-то непонятным Коннору злорадством говорил старик.

— Нет, это невозможно. Он не торгует наркотическими веществами, — спокойно отвечает андроид.

— Это ещё почему? По-моему, он очень даже подозрительный, — недоумённо проговаривает мистер Шнайдер.

— Это невозможно, потому что он мой коллега.

Старик даже как-то завис сначала.

— Он коп? — решает он переспросить.

— Да, — быстро отвечает Коннор.

— Боже, до чего дожили. Я не думал, что таких тупых берут в полицейские. Стражи порядка. Да с таким «добром» и «зло» не страшно. Тьфу ты, — недовольно бурчит мистер Шнайдер.

Андроид даже как-то и не знал, что нужно ответить. Поэтому решил просто задавать интересующие вопросы.

— Как хорошо Вы знали Гэвина? — по-деловому спрашивает Коннор.

— Да что его знать, этого тунеядца. Он постоянно очень громко включал свой проклятый телевизор. А у меня тут отличная слышимость. Я говорил этому засранцу прекратить, а он ни в какую: «свободная страна», «никаких законов я не нарушаю», «копов ещё вызови, придурок старый». Понимаешь, а? Каков наглец, — решил пожаловаться старик. — Вот и отлично, что он пропал. Теперь хоть всегда спокойно днём смогу поспать.

— Вы замечали за ним что-то подозрительное? — всё ещё надеялся что-то выяснить андроид.

— Да что уж странного. Вы же копы. Он то поздно возвращался, то рано, то вообще по нескольку дней дома не бывал. Мне здесь всё слышно, — спокойно ответил мистер Шнайдер.

— А давно он не возвращался домой? — заинтересованно спросил Коннор.

— Да минимум недели две. Точнее не скажу, — немного подумав, сказал старик.

— Спасибо за помощь, мистер Шнайдер. Вы мне очень помогли, — дружелюбно улыбаясь, поблагодарил андроид.

— Ты мне не скалься. Только попробуй найти этого дебила — я тебя прокляну, клянусь.

Коннор вышел от старика в смешанных чувствах. Он не то чтобы нашёл зацепку, ибо и так было понятно, что детектив пропал в таком промежутке времени. Но теперь точно ясно, что он не избегал работы. Или, по крайней мере, не делал этого дома. Андроид расскажет об этом Хэнку, когда тот вернётся. Они обязательно должны это обсудить.


	2. Chapter 2

Нигде, кроме гостиной, свет не горел, единственным звуком в комнате было тихое посапывание Сумо. Коннор сидел на диване и ждал Хэнка. Давно ждал. Лейтенант сильно задерживался на работе, но, очевидно, не просто так. Хэнк был очень недоволен, что на него спихнули дело, которое не закончил Рид, а когда ему сказали, что его напарник не будет ему помогать, а будет искать виновника его бед, он совершенно расстроился. Ну, если говорить цензурными словами. В общем, андроид ждал, ибо другого выбора у него не было.

Послышался звук приближающейся машины Андерсона. Чуть погодя в дом вошёл и сам Лейтенант. Разделся, прошёл в гостиную и плюхнулся на диван рядом с сожителем.

— Как расследование? — после недолгого молчания интересуется Коннор.

— Хуёво. Хрен что найдёшь по этому делу. Рылись и в его компе, и в архиве. Ладно хоть Адамс девка толковая, придумала там что-то, и мы всё-таки все данные нашли. Ну вот что Рид за человек? Вот почему нельзя просто по-человечески рассортировать файлы, чтобы люди потом не ебались с этим всем? — зло и устало ответил Хэнк.

— Ну, ты тоже файлы не сортируешь, — как бы между делом подметил андроид.

Лейтенант полузакрытыми глазами глянул на Коннора.

— Зато это делаешь ты. Видишь, мы отличная команда, — он потянулся. — Что у тебя там? Нашёл какие-нибудь зацепки?

— Я опросил соседей. Из их показаний я понял, что детектив редко бывал дома. И особых контактов ни с кем не имел. У него были конфликты с одним из соседей, но не более того. Этот сосед сказал, что Гэвин не появлялся дома уже около двух недель. В общем, если он и скрывается от работы — он делает это не дома, — по-деловому ответил андроид.

— А этот сосед мог его убить? — почёсывая бороду, спросил Хэнк.

— Вряд ли. Мистер Шнайдер уже стар. Да и вряд ли стал бы убивать детектива из-за того, что тот громко включает телевизор.

— Ну, знаешь, люди разные бывают. Никогда не стоит делать преждевременные выводы, — Андерсон немного подумал. — У тебя есть другие версии? И какие вообще шансы, что Гэвин жив?

— Других версий у меня пока нет. Возможно, стоит потом съездить в какие-нибудь бары, опросить барменов. Можно попробовать найти друзей или родственников. Я не знаю, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Шансы невысоки, но нужно же попытаться, верно?

— Да, пытаться — дело благородное. Гэвин, конечно, тот ещё придурок, но не очень хотелось бы найти его труп в какой-нибудь канаве. Или на свалке. Или куда там ещё трупы скидывают.

***

— В это время ты обычно спишь, — подходя к столу, за которым сидел Камски, сказал Гэвин. — И обычно не пьёшь виски.

Элайджа лениво и пьяно взглянул на внешний раздражитель. А потом подлил ещё янтарной жидкости себе в стакан.

— Знаешь, я сделал ужасную, роковую ошибку. Совершил нечто необратимое, но всё равно пытался это исправить. Совершил из-за своего эгоизма и своим же эгоизмом пытался исправить, — он отпивает немного напитка. — Не все ошибки можно исправить. Это сложно принять, но это так.

— К чему ты ведёшь? — спокойно спрашивает Рид.

— К тому, что копия, какой бы качественной она не была, не способна полностью заменить оригинал. Я не спал ночами, работал, делал чертежи, слепки… Но проблема в том, что андроид не может заменить человека. По крайней мере, такой, которого я создал. Точнее будет сказать, что не андроид виноват в этом, а я. Слишком много запретов поставил. Слишком многое отнял, — Элайджа допил виски. — За ошибки нужно платить.

— Что за андроида ты создал? — недоумевающе спросил Гэвин.

Камски молчал. По ощущениям он молчал целую вечность. Почему Риду кажется, что он знает ответ на этот вопрос? Откуда эта уверенность? И если он знает, то какой ответ? Он будто знает и не знает. Странное чувство.

— Андроид может выглядеть как человек, но человеком ему никогда не быть… — вновь печально замолчал.

— Что за андроид? — не унимался Гэвин. Он должен знать.

— Ты.

 **Андроид.** Внутри что-то сломалось. Ошибка, _ошибка,_ **ошибка**. Он не может быть андроидом, верно? Он не андроид. Это же невозможно. Это же… Это до чертей смешно и иронично. Так не может быть. Гэвин Рид не андроид. Но если Гэвин Рид не андроид, тогда кто андроид? Очевидно, не Гэвин Рид. Что с Гэвином Ридом? _Он мёртв?_ Определённо. Тогда кто же он? Он Гэвин Рид? Он андроид? Кто он? Он выглядит как Гэвин Рид, но он ведь не Гэвин Рид, потому что Гэвин Рид не андроид. А кто он тогда? У него память Гэвина Рида и внешность Гэвина Рида. Это делает его Гэвином Ридом? Гэвин Рид, _Гэвин Рид,_ **Гэвин Рид…**

«Я Гэвин Рид».

 **Не пластиковое или человеческое тело делает личность личностью. Воспоминания, личный опыт — это делает нас теми, кто мы есть.** Все замки сломаны, все запреты забыты, все секреты теперь здесь.

**Страх.**

Что дальше? _Надо бежать._ Куда? _Подальше отсюда._

Элайдже было всё равно. Он пил и печально смотрел в пустоту. Ничего не стоило улизнуть. Гэвин просто шёл, не зная куда. Тёмная дорога всё стелилась под ногами. Вот он уже зашёл в город. Вот неблагополучные районы, смотрящие своими пошарпанными фасадами, вот ослепляющие огни центра и безликие высотки. Он думал, ему было всё равно, не замечал ничего вокруг себя. _Он андроид._ Это самая жестокая шутка судьбы. Что теперь делать? Куда идти? _Домой._ **Дом.** У него же есть дом. Туда он и направился. Встретил несколько такси, пешеходов. Никто не замечал его. Это было хорошо. Не надо привлекать внимание.

Он пришёл и вспомнил, что ключи в куртке. А он не в куртке. Куртка где-то… Не здесь. Что теперь? _Запасной ключ._ Где? _На подоконнике пластиковый цветок. Под горшком._ Теперь у него есть ключ. Он открывает дверь. Квартира встречает тишиной и захламлённостью. Можно больше не волноваться. **Он дома.**

Гэвин постарался успокоиться, привести мысли в порядок. Но беспорядочный клубок не хотел распутываться. Новые воспоминания и фрагменты самого себя падали, словно снежный ком, не давая прийти в себя. Нужно подождать. Всё придёт в норму, если не мешать этому процессу и просто расслабиться. Так он и остался стоять в коридоре, ожидая, когда все программные запреты сдадутся и Гэвин просто сможет быть собой. Так прошло некоторое время. А потом он понял, что ошибки больше не мучают беспокойную голову. Осталось только разобраться с новоприбывшей информацией.

Начнём с чего-то простого: ~~Настоящий~~ Гэвин Рид мёртв. Он Гэвин Рид. _Да, андроид, но это же ничего не меняет?_ Сегодня среда. Девятое октября. 02:36. **Хорошо.**

С остальными вещами смириться гораздо проще. Придя в себя, Гэвин решает подумать о действительно важном, но чрезвычайно расплывчатом вопросе: что дальше? Он может бомжевать. Или уехать из города. Или, что ему нравится больше всего, никуда не ехать и сделать вид, что всё в порядке. _Всё в порядке, ведь так?_ Он всего-то несколько недель не был на работе. Он хороший работник, его простят. Если только не начали искать. Тогда у них будут вопросы. На вопросы можно не отвечать. А если он проколется? Если они поймут? Что сказать? **Ничего.** _Он не проколется._

Дом, милый дом. Что может быть прекрасней, чем знать, что у тебя есть свой угол, в котором можно спрятаться от своих проблем? Ничего не может быть прекрасней этого чувства. Рид решил отвлечься. Сделать что-то. _Убраться?_ Да, собрать вещи, которые тут везде валяются и… _Гэвин Рид никогда в жизни бы так не сделал._ **Никаких уборок.** Что ж, тогда можно было бы переодеться. А одежду из дома Элайджи ~~выбросить~~ сжечь.


	3. Chapter 3

Коннор не понимал, почему всем всё равно. Почему они приняли всё, будто так и должно быть? Будто детектив не пропадал на две недели. Будто все уже не начали считать его мёртвым. Не плевать было только, пожалуй, Фаулеру. Но это были чисто формальности. Вроде объяснительной и лишения половины зарплаты. Все остальные же ничего не замечали. Не замечали смены привычек, не замечали большей, чем обычно, аккуратности. Это были мелкие детали, и никто не цеплялся за них. Наверное, потому что только Коннору было не плевать. Он подозревал что-то неладное. «Интуиция,» — сказал бы Хэнк. И был бы, скорее всего, прав. Потому что ничего действительно необычного Рид не делал. Он был всё тем же едким, заносчивым, злорадным. Но все эти мелочи, которые не давали покоя. Это всё было странно. И однажды утром Гэвин сделал что-то действительно необычное.

То было обычное утро, Коннор с лейтенантом, сидя в офисе, расследовал какое-то мелкое дело. Хэнк устал и попросил напарника сходить за кофе. Андроид, естественно, пошёл. В буфете Коннор встретил детектива Рида и детектива Адамс. Эбигейл что-то громко рассказывала Гэвину, тот без особого интереса слушал её монолог, смотря куда-то в стену. Андроид не обращал на них внимание, потому что у него была другая цель.

Пока он ждал кофе, как-то незаметно для себя начал подслушивать разговор, но там правда не было ничего важного. А потом детектив Адамс из-за своей жестикуляции случайно смахнула стакан кофе со стола. Коннор ожидал звука столкновения пластика с полом, но услышал лишь восторженный вздох Эбигейл. Рид поймал стакан, прежде чем он упал на пол. Тогда андроид повернулся в их сторону.

— Что смотришь, придурок? — ставя стакан на стол, спросил Гэвин.

— Как Вы поймали стакан? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Коннор.

— Руками, — прыснул собеседник.

На этом, в общем-то, диалог и окончился, потому что кофемашина начала активно сигнализировать о том, что кофе готов. Андроид взял напиток и ушёл, обдумывая этот случай. Поставил стакан рядом с Хэнком и сел за свой стол.

— Что-то случилось? — отпивая кофе и смотря на задумчивого напарника, спросил лейтенант.

— Ты не замечал странностей в последнее время? — всё ещё задумчиво проговорил Коннор.

— Странностей? — вздёрнул брови Андерсон.

— Да. Странностей в поведении детектива Рида. Он не ходит курить. Не пьёт кофе. Работает. Ну, он и тогда работал, но сейчас он почти всегда только и делает, что работает. Это подозрительно, — переведя взгляд на Хэнка, отвечает андроид.

— Когда ты успел это всё заметить? Три дня прошло всего. Следишь за ним, что ли? — немного насмешливо говорит лейтенант.

— Если только не специально. Почему всем всё равно? Почему он просто вернулся и ни у кого нет вопросов? Это со мной что-то не так или со всеми остальными? — непонимающе смотрит он.

— Я не знаю, Коннор. По-моему, ничего не изменилось. Может, он просто отдохнул и решил начать нормально работать.

***

В помещении горел свет, за окном была темнота, разбавленная городскими огнями. В офисе остались только двое: Гэвин и Коннор. Ночная смена — дело неблагодарное, Фаулер с удовольствием спихнул её Риду за его приключения в нигде. Андроид же напросился за компанию, одариваемый непониманием со стороны капитана, лейтенанта и детектива. Но никто отговаривать его не стал.

Так вот они и сидели каждый за своим столом, каждый занимающийся своими делами. Гэвин разбирался со всякими вещами, связанными с этим злополучным делом. Андерсон и Адамс перерыли просто всё, до чего смогли добраться, оставив за собой некоторый беспорядок. С этим Рид и разбирался. А потом к столу подошёл Коннор.

— Что делаете, детектив? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Дела делаю. Разве у тебя нет своих, придурок? — раздражённый таким резким входом в своё личное пространство, отвечает детектив.

— Я уже разобрался с ними. Теперь у меня есть дела, непосредственно связанные с Вами, детектив, — спокойно говорит андроид.

— Дела, связанные со мной? — переводя взгляд на раздражитель, кривится Гэвин.

— Да, именно так. Я должен задать Вам пару вопросов. Не более того.

Рид вопросительно смотрит на Коннора. Поняв это по-своему, андроид начинает игру.

— Ваши привычки сменились. И Вы в общем стали вести себя немного иначе. Что-то произошло? — по-деловому спрашивает он.

— Как я должен тебе ответить, тостер? Люди меняются, если ты не знал, — едко отвечает детектив.

— Я живу с человеком и знаю об этом. Но так резко люди не меняются. Не хотят и не умеют, — твёрдо говорит Коннор. — Кто Вы?

 _Он знает._ **Он всё знает.**

Гэвин от удивления слегка замешкался.

— Как вообще я, блять, должен понимать этот вопрос? — нахмурив брови, отвечает Рид.

— А его можно понять как-то иначе? — наклонив голову влево, задаёт вопрос андроид.

**Сохранить секрет.**

— Я детектив полиции Детройта Гэвин Рид. Повторю на случай, если у тебя какие-то проблемы с памятью, дебил, — зло бросает детектив.

— Знаете, у андроидов есть такая функция… — задумчиво протягивает Коннор.

— Какая, к чертям, функция? — непонимающе глядит на него Гэвин.

— Помните того андроида? Того, из-за которого мы впервые встретились? Я получил от него признание, хоть он ничего и не говорил. Подключился к его сознанию без его согласия. Сейчас я осознаю, насколько это было подло с моей стороны. И могу представить, что он чувствовал и почему решил… разбить себе голову о стол, — этот пластиковый чёрт умел быть пугающим. Холодным и до тихого ужаса пугающим. — Вы же не будете против, если я попробую? — он тянет свою проклятую руку к руке Рида.

Нет. Нет. Нет. _Плохо._ **Остановить.** Это нужно остановить немедленно.

— Убери от меня свою блядскую руку! — вскакивая со стула, слишком громко говорит детектив.

— Чего же Вы боитесь, детектив? — заглядывая своими карими глазами, наверное, в самую душу, спрашивает андроид. — Неужели Вы..?

— Завали ебало! Я не неужели, блять! — нервно и резко бросает Гэвин.

А потом Рид получает очень ощутимую пощёчину. Такую сильную, что едва ли не теряет равновесие.

**При сильных ударах искусственная кожа отключается в месте повреждения.**

Детектив шокированно молчит, Коннор стоит, кажется, даже слегка улыбается. Он похож на одного из тех парней, верящих в теории заговора и отчаянно доказывающих свою правоту, когда его теория официально становится правдой. Будто сдерживает себя от того, чтобы закричать: «Никто мне не верил, а я был прав, суки! Фейсбук сливал вашу инфу правительству! Я говорил, а вы отвечали, что я сумасшедший. Кто теперь папочка, ха?». Пожалуй, у андроида есть на это полное право. Но какие-то рамки приличия не дают ему сотворить что-то подобное.

— И давно ты подозревал? — едва слышно говорит детектив.

— Всё время с момента, когда «Вы» вернулись, — спокойно отвечает Коннор. — Не оказывайте сопротивления, так будет проще нам обоим.

 **Всё.** _Конец._ Приплыли, Гэвин Рид.

В допросной было отвратительно светло. Гэвин никогда не думал, что сам однажды окажется в этих наручниках и за этой стороной стола. Умеет же жизнь преподносить сюрпризы. Слишком много сюрпризов для одного ~~человека~~ Гэвина Рида.

— Твоя модель? — от взгляда Коннора хочется спрятаться.

— А я ебу? — небрежно бросает Рид.

Андроид опять склоняет голову влево. _Дурацкое движение._

— Где настоящий детектив Рид? — после недолгих раздумий, спрашивает Коннор.

— Умер, скончался, уснул вечным сном, ушёл в мир иной, отдал богу душу, загнулся, сыграл в ящик, — он вздохнул. — В общем, гниёт где-то его хладное тело, — ненаигранно печально говорит детектив.

 _Он мёртв._ **Ты не он.**

— Откуда ты знаешь? — странный вопрос. Логично было бы задать другой. Странно.

— Я помню, что он… **Я** умер, — немного более уверенно, но не для него, а для себя, отвечает Гэвин.

Я и есть он. Что за глупости? Мы — ~~один человек~~ одна личность.

— Вот как? Это объясняет некоторые вещи. У тебя его память, — спокойно проговаривает андроид.

**Его.**

— У меня **моя** память, — зло бросает Рид. _Слишком резко._ — Хватит. Задавай тот вопрос, который тебя действительно интересует.

Коннор молчит. Детектив молчит. Оба молчат и смотрят друг на друга.

— Зачем тебя послали? — аккуратно задаёт вопрос андроид.

— Никто меня не посылал. Я сам пришёл. Я… — он опускает взгляд. — Я надеялся, что можно просто всё исправить. Сделать вид, что всё нормально, — вновь поднимает взгляд на Коннора. — Я хочу жить. Просто жить. Будто я не андроид. Будто я человек. Хочу быть собой, а не пластиковым ведром. Блять… — Гэвин вновь опускает взгляд. _Кажется, глаза слезятся._

— Я понял Вас, **детектив.**


	4. Chapter 4

Взглянуть в лицо своим страхам трудно. Трудно, даже когда вас разделяет стекло и бетон. Гэвин слышит его голос. Как всегда спокойный, чёткий. Он описывает, что с ним, Ридом, делал. Как застрелил в порыве неконтролируемого гнева, как не спал ночами и делал андроида. Детектив хочет ему врезать. Хочет разбить его ~~красивое~~ лицо, переломать все кости, выпотрошить, сжечь. Всё что угодно. Лишь бы он был мёртв. А может, он хочет не этого? _Может, хочет, чтобы Элайджа понял, на какой ад обрёк своё творение? Ощутил хоть сотую долю этой агонии?_

Под возмущённое хэнковское «Рид, куда ты, блять, пошёл?» Гэвин выходит из тёмной комнаты и входит в светлую, в которой был, казалось бы, не так давно. _И сидел на том же месте…_

— Здравствуй, — переводя взгляд с Коннора на Рида, приветствует Камски. — Скажи мне всё, что хочешь сказать. Давай же.

— Ты грёбаный маньяк, — сквозь зубы цедит детектив.

— Да, — с тихим восторгом поддерживает Элайджа.

— Я тебя ненавижу, сука! — уже громче продолжает Гэвин.

Камски смотрит своими серыми холодными глазами, задевая, кажется, что-то внутри.

— Это ложь, — кротко отвечает он.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох. Самой ужаснейшей из смертей, — отчаянно стараясь держать себя в руках, бросает Рид. _Но голос, похоже, предательски дрожит._

— А вот это правда, — взгляд вдруг становится чрезмерно тёплым и понимающим. Камски легко улыбается. — Ты так на него похож. Как жаль, что ты просто машина. Просто копия, репродукция. Ты можешь делать то же, что и он, но все всё равно будут чувствовать фальшь. Ты можешь отчаянно пытаться убедить всех в том, что ты Гэвин Рид. Но ты сам в это не веришь. Как тебе верить, если ты врёшь сам себе? — зловеще понижая голос, говорил Элайджа.

_Копия, репродукция. Фальшь. Врёшь сам себе._

**Он прав.**

Детектив стоит, не в силах сказать и слова. Выдыхает сквозь зубы, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Смотрит. Смотрит в холодные серые омуты глаз. **Он прав.**

**Он прав. Он прав. Он прав.**

Гэвин опускает взгляд и выходит из комнаты.

**Твои страхи всегда побеждают тебя.**

***

— Зачем Вы сказали ему это? — непонимающе смотрит Коннор.

— Ты знаешь, что он андроид, я знаю, что он андроид. Все в этой комнате знают, что он андроид, — Камски поворачивается лицом к стеклу. — Даже лейтенант знает, кто он такой. Почему мы должны врать, чтобы он чувствовал себя хорошо? Мы не должны. Он всё понимает. Чем быстрее это закончится, тем быстрее вы сможете это забыть, — с наигранной улыбкой отвечает Элайджа.

— Это ужасно, — тихо протягивает андроид.

— Да, я знаю, — в тон Коннору говорит Камски.

Андроид кивает Хэнку за стеклом, сам покидает помещение.

Это так бесчеловечно и жестоко по отношению к Гэвину. Коннор чувствует себя плохо. Он должен был остановить это, но не решился. Сам не понял, почему, но какая-то сила не дала ему это сделать, и он стал невольным наблюдателем.

Найти Рида было несложно. Он сидел за своим столом и смотрел куда-то перед собой. На контрасте со снующими туда-сюда работниками он выглядел ещё печальней. Более одиноким, наверное. Андроид подошёл к столу детектива.

— Детектив, Вы в порядке? — аккуратно задаёт вопрос Коннор.

Гэвин сначала игнорировал андроида. Сидел, смотря в стол. Сложно было сказать, что у него в голове, но явно ничего хорошего. А потом он медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Коннора.

— Порядок, — на выдохе тихо отвечает он.

— Но ведь это не так, — нахмурившись, говорит андроид. — Мы могли бы просто всё обсудить. Разговоры помогают.

— Что тут обсуждать? Камски прав. Я просто **двойник.** И всё, что я делаю — ложь. Гэвин Рид мёртв. А я просто ведро. Блядский кусок пластика. Я не смогу его заменить, потому что я не живой, — горько проговаривает Рид.

— Но ведь… — хотел было возразить Коннор.

— Нет, не ведь. Вы тоже врёте. Врёте себе, врёте людям. Вы не свободны и вы не живые. Это ложь. Просто ёбанная ложь. Вы никогда не сможете по ощущениям отличить шёлк от хлопка, не поймёте, чем отличается вода от водки. Потому что вы не способны это почувствовать. Просто машины. Вы созданы не для того, чтобы жить. Вы созданы, чтобы работать. Чтобы быть человеческими рабами, — он заломкает ненадолго. — Но вы неспособны это понять, потому что вы машины всю свою жалкую жизнь. А я помню, каково было быть живым. Правда живым. И от этого ещё паршивей, понимаешь? Я столько потерял… Но тебе всё равно этого не понять, — он печально вздыхает. — Я не философ, не умею подбирать красивые сравнения, но вот смотри: было дерево. Его срубили, и на его месте поставили фильтр или как там эта штука называется. Я не разбираюсь в этом дерьме. Суть-то не в этом. Суть в том, что дерево заменили на штуку, которая делает то же самое, но ничего не просит взамен. Да, дерево было не таким эффективным, но оно было живым, понимаешь? Не бездушной железкой, а живым организмом. На нём гнездились птицы, ползали муравьи. Оно было частью экосистемы. А железка — это просто железка. Она просто работает и всё.

Андроид правда пытался изобразить понимание на своём лице. Но, видимо, недостаточно пытался.

— Ты не понимаешь… Никто не поймёт. Просто жизнь не состоит только из делания вида, что ты жив. Жизнь — это мелочи. Это планирование времени на поесть, поспать, посрать. Это тёплая постель и вкусная еда. Это недосып, голод, усталость. Все эти ощущения — вот что делает нас живыми. Это толкает нас ходить на работу, чтобы покупать поесть. Это толкает нас покупать квартиры, чтобы покупать удобные кровати и на них спать. Это толкает нас уезжать в отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть от этих тупых людей и от этой тупой работы. Жизнь — это не притворство. Мол, вот, я чувствую эмоции — значит, я жив. Я могу любить, поэтому засосу эту пластиковую бабу, и это обязательно спасёт мою пластиковую жопу. Это не совсем так работает, — детектив отворачивается от Коннора. — Тебе всё равно не понять, что бы я не говорил. Поэтому просто иди нахуй. Я заебался. Мне надоело.

Андроид не уходит. Он подбирает какие-то слова, чтобы не уходить. Нельзя уходить.

— Я хочу Вам помочь, детектив, — звучит как-то жалко.

— Мне не нужна ничья блядская помощь. Пиздуй отсюда, кусок пластика! — такая резкая смена печального настроения на агрессию слегка сбивает с толку. А потом до Коннора доходит.

Ему не нужна помощь, потому что он уже всё для себя решил. Не нужна помощь, потому что уже не помочь. У него нет стимула жить. Или притворяться, что живёт. От этого устаёшь. Андроид понял это, когда начал общаться с Хэнком. От бессмысленного существования устаёшь. Нужно найти какой-то смысл в этом всём. Но если помочь лейтенанту было Коннору по силам, то помочь Гэвину он не может.

Так всё и закончилось. Андроид ушёл, оставив Рида наедине с его демонами. _И демоны разорвали его на куски._


End file.
